Taking Chances
by the-glory-days
Summary: After finalizing her divorce, Esme finds herself trying to drink her pain away at a hotel bar, and she finds herself being entranced and seduced by the young bartender. Written for the Esme’s Erotic Ecstasy Contest. - WON SECOND PLACE -


**kikiwhore presents Esme's Erotic Ecstasy Contest**

**Story Title: **Taking Chances

**Author: **the-glory-days

**Pairing: **Esme**/**Edward

**Vamp or Human: **Human

**Disclaimer: **Everything and anything related to the _Twilight _saga belongs to Stephenie Meyer. This is a work of fiction based on her writings. No harm is meant by it.

Thanks Kelly (**_freakyhazeleyes_)** for beta'ing.

* * *

"_The age of a woman doesn't mean a thing. The best tunes are played on the oldest fiddles."_

_~ Ralph Waldo Emerson

* * *

_

"I'm _so _sorry, Esme…for everything I've put you through," Carlisle began to apologize as we headed out of the courtroom. It was probably the thousandth time I'd heard those words in the last six months.

His lawyer remained three feet to Carlisle's left as he spoke to me, watching our confrontation with cautious eyes. My own lawyer stood right beside me as we stopped just outside the heavy courtroom doors.

"It's a little late for apologies, don't you believe, dear?" I tried not to sound so condescending, but it was extremely difficult. I had given the man twenty-four faithful years of my life and it had obviously meant nothing to him. He had slept with the leggy blonde on-call nurse that he'd had the nerve to introduce me too _after_ he had started to sleep with her, and then he had flat out lied to me, denying it when his coworkers informed me of his infidelity.

"I will always love you, Esme. You have to know that," he tried to explain, his voice taking on that pleading tone that I always used to succumb to but today, I held up my hand to stop him before he could finish speaking…before he could finish lying.

"Carlisle, there will always be a place in my heart that belongs to you, as much as that pains me to say, but I cannot stand here and listen to you speak like to me, especially after what you've done. You broke my heart, Carlisle. You betrayed me. You broke our vows. How can you truly expect me to ever trust you again?"

"I don't know what happened," he again tried to defend himself as he had during the trial. A part of me wanted to believe him. His beautiful blue eyes were sad, but I could no longer tell if they were sincere. They had stared in to mine and looked sincere when he lied, who was to tell this time was any different.

"I don't care. Goodbye, Carlisle," I whispered as I walked out of the courthouse.

My heart was broken, my spirit was dead, and I had absolutely nowhere to stay.

_**=x=**_

I ended up renting a hotel room on the Upper East Side of Manhattan. It was a beautiful, classic cathedral like, hotel with gold filigree in the ceiling cornices and marble floors along ever corridor. There were even marble pilasters by the concierge and the aroma of fresh flowers filled every inch of the lobby. A majestic fountain spouted water from two angels, the dripping and flowing of the water created a soothing effect in the bustling sitting area.

It was odd to check into a hotel alone. After twenty four years of checking in under Carlisle's name, it felt bizarre to use my maiden name. It had been decades since I even referenced my maiden name, and now I was going to need to get used to it.

I signed all the appropriate papers the concierge asked me to, handing over my credit card, and I couldn't help but grimace as I noticed the Cullen etched alongside my first name on the plastic card. I made a mental note to call the credit card companies and the Department of Motor Vehicles to get my name changed. Even the woman behind the concierge desk knew what was going on. It was written all over my face and indicative of the way I was sulking; I knew I looked dejected.

I was a divorcee.

It was never something I expected to happen to me. I really thought that my marriage was seemingly perfect and destined to last until the day we both died.

The concierge gave me a sad smile as she handed me my card key and a copy of my tentative invoice. She explained how to get to my room, specifying what elevator to take, and she also informed me about when room service was and wasn't running.

I thanked her and headed toward the elevators and up toward my temporary new home.

_**=x=**_

I ended up sleeping the whole day away, too depressed to move, to eat, or even to drink even though my mouth protested profusely. I lied in bed, staring toward the window whose blinds I didn't even bother to shut when I entered the room the night before.

From my spot in bed, I could see the bright lights of New York City, though here in the Upper East Side they were far fainter then if I had decided to stay at a hotel in Midtown. I was thankful for that. I didn't think I would be able to handle the bright and joyful lights pouring into my room of sorrow.

I was sulking and I knew it. It was pathetic, but frankly, I didn't care. My heart had been ripped and crushed into pieces. The one person I always thought I would be able to trust had betrayed me.

I spent the next two days in bed before finally working up the nerve to get up and order some room service. My stomach had been yelling at me to feed it since I first stepped foot into the hotel room, but I didn't think I'd be able to stomach anything.

I couldn't understand why the finalization of the divorce had struck such a chord with my emotions. I wasn't even this miserable when Carlisle had actually admitted to his infidelity.

When the room service cart squeaked into my room, I couldn't believe everything that I had ordered. Besides the enormous filet mignon and potatoes, I had also subconsciously managed to ask the hotel to put everything with chocolate onto my plate. There were three different varieties of chocolate ice cream, chocolate chip cookies, and even chocolate covered strawberries.

They probably thought that I was either pre-menstrual or I was just dumped. The thought alone of what the hotel staff thought was mortifying, but I ignored it as I took a slow, miserable bite out of my steak.

_**=x=**_

I couldn't even remember the last time I had willingly stepped foot into a bar, let alone stepped into a bar on my own. It had all felt very foreign to me as I stepped through the heavy glass pane door of the hotel's bar on the third night of my stay.

I didn't bother really fixing myself up for the occasion; it was just the hotel bar. I had slipped on a black, wrap around dress and put on very minimal makeup. I didn't even bother with heels, simply slipping on a pair of flats and heading down to the bar.

It was only eight, so there were only a few people lounging at some of the tables, mostly businessmen, and couples scatted here and there. There was only one other person, a middle-aged man, sitting along the actual bar nursing what looked to be a glass of scotch on the rocks. Every so often, I watched him shake the contents. I wondered if perhaps the sound of the ice clinking was comforting to him or if in fact, the sound was haunting.

The lights were low along the main bar; small tiny spotlights drew attention to the shelves where all the alcohol and liquor bottles were on display. At such a hotel, you wouldn't expect any less than the finest of each, and the finest glassware, which sparkled under the fluorescent light fixtures.

The bar top was a beautiful sleek, black, and emerald green marble that sparkled radiantly under the dim hanging lights. Even the barstools were lovely with dark green seating and cherry wood legs.

I took a seat right along the center of the bar and waited for the bartender to walk over from where I assumed was the dishwasher since he kept pulling wet glasses from there and drying them off.

"What can I get you, beautiful?" The handsome bartender asked as he walked toward me, towel drying a whiskey glass in his hand. I couldn't stop the pink flush that spread through my cheeks as he called me beautiful. It had been so very long since a man had.

"Just a glass of your best Pinot Noir, please?" I responded and watched as the fit, young man about-faced to collect a bottle and glass before turning back around and skillfully pouring me a glass of my request.

The bartender had the messiest hair I'd ever seen, in the most unusual shade of red, but on him, it simply added to his appeal. And there wasn't very much that wasn't appealing about him. He had a large, chiseled jaw that begged to be nibbled, and plump, shapely lips, that were just asking to be kissed, and a long prominent nose. He was tall and lanky, but anyone could see that he was toned in his tight white button down and black slacks. He was handsome in a classic way, and I quickly found myself enthralled by the younger man.

"So, what brings you here all alone, gorgeous?" And his voice was like velvet.

I scoffed loudly at the endearment_. One compliment was quite enough_, I thought to myself. "Is that part of the bartending handbook?" I asked cynically and he chuckled.

"What?" he asked bewildered as he flashed a brilliant, crooked smile; he knew what I was talking about.

His smile wasn't perfect, a tiny chip tainted one of his canines, but I'd be damned if I said it wasn't beautiful or that it hadn't caused a barrage of emotions to run through my veins because it was and it had.

Suddenly, I felt very warm as he stared at me with the most intense gaze. His eyes were a lovely shade of green, almost the same color as my own. There was also an air of confidence and a bit of an arrogant swagger to the way he carried himself.

It was all in the way that he stood completely straight, broad shoulders proudly on display, and head held up high that caught my attention. It was almost a regal manner of standing, an almost prideful stance, and it was something most men no longer did. Most resorted to slumping in their seats and slouching as they walked.

"Is it your job to call every woman that comes in here, beautiful and butter her up?" I asked and again he chuckled heartily and the sound caused my heart to skip a beat. It had been so long since any man had had such an effect on me with just his laugh alone.

"No. I call them as I see them…" he replied smugly letting the sentence hang in the air.

"Well then," was all I could say as he continued to smirk at me causing an irrational heat to flush my body, no doubt that it was painting my face red.

"What's your name, love?"

"Esme," I answered and he held his hand out for me to shake it.

"Good evening, Esme. I'm Edward."

"Edward," I repeated. "I had always wanted to name one of my children Edward."

"Really?" he asked amused and I nodded.

"Yes. Unfortunately, I was never able to have kids, but my hus-" I stopped myself and cleared my throat. "My _ex-_husband understood."

"Ex?" he asked, his voice peaked as he asked. He seemed genuinely intrigued by the information. His eyes sparkled with curiosity.

"Yes, we've divorced recently."

"How recently?" he solicited.

"Finalized three days ago," I quietly responded, letting my forefinger circle the rim of my still half-filled glass.

"Do you mind if I ask what the reason for the divorce was?" he inquired, his voice low and sincere.

"He was unfaithful. He slept with one of his on-call nurses. A beautiful, _young_, blonde," I spitefully answered and he winced at my tone, but he didn't stop listening to me.

"What an idiot," he said softly and I scoffed at his outlandish claim.

"What type of man betrays the trust of such a glorious woman?" he murmured under his breath and again I had to scoff at his words.

"I'm old, not glorious," I chuckled sadly. It sounded more as if I was suffocating as I choked on the sound, trying to prevent more tears from spilling; I was tired of crying.

"So, how long were you married?" he asked and I smiled sadly at him, which in turned caused his demeanor to change to comfort me.

"We met and married in the same year. I was so in love with him and faithful to him for twenty-four years."

"I'm sorry, Esme, though his infidelity has led to our meeting. And for the record, you fair Esme, are simply divine," he declared seriously, as he stood up straighter. "You are beautiful."

I blushed as he sang my praises and I was taken aback by how honest his eyes were. I had always been one to see the sincerity and passion within a person. The first time Carlisle told me he loved me I had read it in his eyes before he even spoke the words.

"Fair Esme? How old are you to be speaking in such a manner?" I asked as I gulped down the last of my wine.

"Twenty seven on the outside, but I'm an old soul on the inside. It's what I get for growing up with my grandparents," he answered and winked as he refilled my now empty glass of wine.

"And how old are you, lovely?" he asked, his voice smooth as he stared directly into my eyes.

"Old enough to possibly be your mother," I jeered and he brushed the air beside me away as if he were brushing away my answer.

"Age is nothing but a number, Esme. Besides, you look much younger than you seem to think you do," he quickly quipped and I stiffened in my seat.

"What?" he asked quickly noticing the tension.

"What do you mean by that?"

"You walked in here looking low. I'm sure that's how you're feeling too. You're still keeping your head tilted down. It's clear to see that you were hurt when you walked in, but that doesn't take away from how graceful you are."

"Are you flirting with me?" I mumbled, not really planning to ask, but my curiosity had gotten the better of me. Edward chuckled loudly, tilting his head back, making me feel like a damn fool. I made to get up out of my seat, but Edward grabbed a hold of my hand and held me in my half-seated, half-standing position.

"I didn't mean to offend you by laughing. It's just that I've never had a woman blatantly ask me if I was flirting with her. And yes, I _am_ flirting with you," he confidently replied and I had to stifle a giggle; I hadn't had to do that in years.

"Why?" I asked, not really noticing that I was asking that question as I sat back down on the barstool. My entire body felt like it was on fire as he stared at me. There was almost a wanting in his eyes. I brushed that notion aside because honestly, what kind of twenty seven year old would want a woman my age?

"Really? You're honestly asking me that?"

I nodded my head slowly and he shook his head as he laughed lightly. His eyes traveled to the end of the bar, and mine followed along to see that that side was now empty.

"Well, Esme, you're beautiful. You have the most striking face I've ever seen, and you probably don't like them, but I love your laugh lines. They're distinct and tell a story. You have a gorgeous smile, and your eyes crinkle in the corner; it's adorable. And fuck, your voice," he groaned and my stomach flipped at the sound. "Your voice is so fucking sexy," he moaned quietly. "It's raspy and smooth and I want to hear it scream my name."

I gulped loudly at his crassness and he smirked devilishly at me causing that stirring in my stomach again. He was gorgeous, that much I could admit I just didn't want to admit that in the last hour, Edward had captivated me. The problem was that he was so young.

"Wow," was all I managed to say and Edward raised an eyebrow up.

"Was that a sufficient enough answer?" he asked smugly as he crossed his arms over his chest, and I nodded dumbly, still engrossed by his response.

"I should head on up to my room; it's getting late," I whispered and he frowned.

"What room are you in?" he asked and I gasped.

"Esme," he chuckled, "As nice as that sounds, I need your room number to bill you for the drink unless you want to pay now."

"You can add it to my bill," I replied embarrassed.

"Till we meet again then, Esme."

"Goodnight, Edward," I bid him farewell and walked out of the hotel bar, turning my head to see him watching me as I walked out. When I turned back around from him, I smiled widely. As degrading as it felt at times to be watched that intensely by a man as I walked, it felt unbelievably sexy as Edward watched me walk away.

That night, I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

_**=x=**_

It became a bit of a routine for the next two weeks as I continued to stay in the hotel. My apartment search was coming up empty. None of the places my realtor was showing me were anywhere near what I wanted. So, I spent most of my nights sitting in the same seat at the bar and chatting with Edward.

He was charming; that much was evident in our first encounter, but with each day that passed, I grew more and more enchanted with him. He was simply dazzling.

He could be crass and brute at times, yet sweet and soft at others. Our conversations ranged from the most absurd things to the most intense, not excluding the topic of sex, which seemed to be a favorite of his.

I felt ridiculous as I dolled myself up every night to sit there to talk to him, though he never made me feel that way. He also never brought up the subject of wanting to hear me scream his name again, although I wished he would because for the last few nights, all I could think about were those long, spindly fingers touching me everywhere.

After two weeks of just talking, I fully intended to call Edward out on what he had said that first night, but when I arrived at the bar, there was a different person behind the bar. When I walked up to him to ask where Edward was, he politely told me that Edward had vacation for the following week.

My heart was crushed, as stupid as that sounded and made me feel. He was too young for me anyway I tried to tell myself as I slowly walked back toward my room, only to be given the scare of my life as I stepped inside.

When I stepped inside, Edward was laying on my bed, fully clothed, but still dashingly beautiful.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, breathlessly as I tried to stop my racing heart. I wanted to blame the furious beating on the scare, but I would be lying to myself if I said that Edward hadn't affected it somehow.

"I wanted to see you, but since I'm on vacation this was the only way."

"So you think that only way is to break into my hotel room?"

"I didn't break in. I used one of the master keys the housekeepers have," he smartly replied as he rolled off the bed and walked toward me.

"Still doesn't excuse your attempt," I teased and he laughed.

"I had to see you," he whispered as he reached out to run in his hands through my wavy curls.

"Edward," I reproached as I stepped away from him, but he ignored me and stepped closer to me, causing me to hit my back against the table along the wall.

"Esme," he groaned as I sat back onto the table and he stepped between my legs. There was electricity that buzzed in the air and a lust that resonated between Edward and I that neither of us could ignore.

"I want you _so fucking much_," he declared as he carded his hands through my hair and pulled my face towards his. He silently asked permission with his eyes and I allowed him to kiss me, despite all my prior notions of our age difference.

His kiss was rough and our teeth clinked against each other for a brief moment before he slipped his tongue between my lips, and I couldn't stop the moan that escaped me as I sucked on his tongue. He tasted like toothpaste and soda; it was an odd mixture but at that moment, it was delicious.

"I cannot wait to be buried deep inside of you," he whispered harshly against my ear as he clasped his mouth onto my neck, his nibbles and kisses traveled down toward my décolletage. He bit gently along the bones at the center of my chest before moving his kisses to just above the tops of my breasts in the purposely selected, plunging neckline of my dress.

"So fucking beautiful," he mumbled against one of my breasts as one of his hands traveled to the zipper at the back of my dress and slowly lowered it. Once he had reached the end of it, he slipped the sleeves of my dress down and helped me slip it completely off, leaving me in nothing but my undergarments.

"God, so fucking sexy," he swore again as he continued to suck and bite along the tops of my breasts before he stepped back to remove his shirt and pulled the tight sweater over his head and tossed it to the floor.

I was right when I had said that he was toned. Though Edward was lanky, there was serious muscle definition and it was lovely to look at it, and it felt heavenly under my fingers as he stepped back towards me.

"Divine," he whispered to himself, but I still managed to hear him as he moved back towards me and picked me up easily off the table. He stopped before reaching the bed and kissed me and gently he dropped me on to the soft mattress, never stopping the kiss.

It felt like years since I had been kissed so thoroughly and thoughtfully; I felt it in my toes.

"Edward," I moaned loudly as he pulled the cup of my bra down on my right breast and began to suck on my nipple. He licked around it for a few moments before taking my nipple into his mouth. He pinched it gently and sucked at it roughly. The contrast was magnificent, and I moaned louder than I ever had, calling his name again.

"Fuck, say my name again," he growled as he lifted my back off the bed and unhooked the snap on my bra before pulling it away from my breasts and tossing it clear across the room.

"Edward," I moaned again as he began to suck and nip at my left breast, as he palmed and thumbed my nipple on the right one.

"So good," I whimpered and Edward chuckled against the center of my breasts before trailed wet kisses down my stomach and to the top of my lacy underwear. I had grown more confident since meeting Edward and one afternoon I stopped by a lingerie shop and purchased some racy numbers. Edward seemed to appreciate it as he blew cool air along my clothed wet sex; the lace let me feel the cool air just perfectly. I whimpered and Edward moaned.

"I'm going to make you feel amazing, Esme. You're going to see the moon and the stars," he declared and I gasped as he grazed a finger down the center of my sex over my underwear. The sensation of the lace and the warmth of his hand were wonderful.

He smiled up at me as he open his mouth wide and placed his mouth over me, still with my underwear providing a barrier, and I jumped. His mouth was searing and the anticipation of what was about to happen was killing me. It had been so very long since Carlisle had gone down on me, and here was Edward about to satiate that thirst.

"Please?" I begged as he ran a hand over the sides of my underwear, chuckling at the sound of my breathy pleading. Slowly, he lowered the suddenly offensive piece of lace, again tossing it far behind him.

"Will you let me taste you, fair Esme?" he asked cordially and it seemed so odd of a request after all the filthy talk he had spouted beforehand. He kissed along my inner thighs, nipping at the smooth skin as he waited for my answer.

"Please, oh God please," I pleaded desperately, sounding so unlike myself.

He placed a hot kiss right on my folds before slipping his tongue between them, spreading my wetness. I let out a breathy moan as his fingers held me open and he blew cool and warm air against me. The disparity of sensations made me buck up against his mouth.

I moaned wantonly as his tongue circled around my clit before he took it into his flaming hot mouth and sucked on it skillfully. My head tossed from side to side in ecstasy as he worked his mouth on me, grunting against me as I lifted my hips to meet his lips. As he sucked on me, one of his fingers found its way to my entrance and he circled it slowly before sliding it in. I let out a silent moan, my mouth hanging opening in awe.

"Edward!" I cried out as he slid in another finger, curling them up knowingly as he continued to work his mouth on me. He pulled his mouth away from me and smirked up at me as his fingers continued their plan of attack.

"I love when you say my name," he whispered as his mouth once again found purchase on my clit and he began to suck furiously on it. His fingers and mouth worked in tandem, moving at relatively the same speed.

"I can't," I chanted as the sensations became overwhelming and tiny jolts of pleasure began running up down my body. My toes curled and uncurled and my breathing turned frantic as I gasped for air. Moments later, I unraveled under Edward as my climax shook my body.

"Simply stunning," he murmured as he rose onto his knees above me. He ran one hand down the center of my breasts and I arched my back as he spread my wetness down the front of my body. He moaned and followed his hand with his tongue and cried out again as he bit at the fleshiest part of my hips and ran his large hands along the contours of my full hips.

He still had his jeans on and as he moved back up my body, my hands reached out to the silver buckle on the belt.

"Esme," Edward growled and I undid his belt and the button and zipper on the fly of his jeans.

As he slipped his pants off, I suddenly became nervous. Edward was only the third man I had ever seen naked and had sex with. After twenty-four years of the same man, I never thought I would find myself in such a situation.

I found myself gawking down at his erection while he removed his boxers.

"Do you like what you see?" he teased; his voice took on that cocky tone I had grown to love over the last two weeks. He pushed his hardened arousal against my awaiting sex and I moaned as he slid himself between my mound, sliding up and down, coating himself in my arousal.

He shuddered while I lifted my legs around his waist and thrust up against him.

"Please?" I beseeched and Edward bit his lip, passing his tongue over it first.

"You have no idea how badly I've wanted to do this," he moaned as he moved down to slowly push inside me. I gasped when he filled me slowly, pushing in gently. He grabbed my hips and used them as leverage as he slid halfway out and thrust back in.

"Edward," I moaned and he repeated the same slow motions before I impatiently thrust my hips up against him.

"Mhmmm," he grunted and his grip on my hands tightened and he began to pick up the pace of his thrusts.

"Edward!" I shouted as he pushed into me over and over, bringing me to the brink of euphoria. My hands held on tightly to the iron-wrought rods of the headboard as it kept hitting the wall of the hotel room.

"Fuck Esme," he hissed as his movements became uneven and his right hand left my hip and slipped down to the swollen bundle of nerves between us.

"Edward!" I squealed as his thrusts and massaging of my clit began to take its toll on my senses. My body didn't know how to react. A part of me wanted to stop and the other part was begging and praying for its release.

"So close," I sobbed as the foreign sensation was becoming more prominent. It had been so long since my body had had such an intense release; it was glorious.

"Edward!" I screamed as I came, clenching tightly around him; my toes curled against his back.

Edward followed suit a few minutes later, completely letting himself go as he slowly ground himself into me as he came.

"Esme," he mumbled against my neck. He collapsed beside me, pulling me close to him.

"Yes?" I asked and Edward smiled against me.

"You screaming my name sounded so much better than I imagined…so much better," he moaned.

I chuckled as he lifted his head to look at me and he bent down and kissed me slowly and passionately, and I couldn't help the sigh of joy that escaped me.

"You're welcome, I guess," I joked and this time Edward chuckled.

"I can't wait to hear you scream it again, and again, and again," he groaned as he began to lavish my neck with kisses.

"I think I like the sound of that," I moaned. I mentally congratulated myself on taking a chance on this, not just because Edward was an incredible lover, but because he was also an incredible person who made me happy.

And I deserved that.


End file.
